The Start of Darkness
by Mz Hellfire
Summary: lily is thinks she is an ordinary witch; she gets good grades, has lots of friends and the usual teenage problems but when she discovers she can do more...will this be a good thing? plz r&r!
1. Prolouge

Prologue- 

Hey peeps! Mz hellfire here! (Waves frantically) this idea came to me when I was writing chapter 12 of my other fic! Harry potter and the Darkness within. This is really the kind of a pre-sequel about Harry's parents. It builds on the whole Turakahn universe and stuff. Hope you like it!

Summary- Lily, thinks she's just the average witch; she gets good grades, has lots of friends, and has the usual teenage problems. Then she discovers she can do more…. but is this a good thing?

Set in the marauder's time.


	2. chapter 1: the message

**D/c- Everything here belongs ti j.k the great! got it!**

**Chapter1: The message**

Lily walked down the empty corridor as she had done so many times before. It was very late, as she had just finished her rounds (which she had to do because she was head girl). Lily liked this time; it was when she felt most at peace. The dark corridors were her sanctuary, she felt almost in tune with the black eerie halls. When she patrolled she usually used this time to reflect on the day's happenings. Today, to say the least, she was pissed off. James Potter still had not stopped harassing her about the upcoming Halloween Ball. Ever since he had somehow intercepted a note, from Lily to her friend Ann-Marie saying that she thought he was cute he had been more persistent than ever to get Lilly to go out with him. Unlucky for James though Lilly still thought he was an arrogant prat, even if he was cute.

When she finally made it to her dorm room she collapsed exhausted on her bed.

"Thank God I did all my homework before I left!" she thought

Just as she was about to close her eyes there was a loud crack next to her. Lilly jumped about five feet in the air. Standing by her bedside was a wizened old house elf.

"So…so sorry to have scared you Miss but Zamba has a message for you. It's from the headmaster!" the Elf said nervously

Lilly nodded and took the letter. After reading it over she discovered she was expected in Dumbledore's office at 6:00 am sharp. That was only three and a half hours away! Groaning she thanked Zamba and bid her goodnight before curling up in her bed wondering what Dumbledore wanted so early on the morning.

how did you like it? good/bad/indifferent! dnt care just reivew plz!


	3. chapter 2

D/C- I own nothing but……wait what do I own?….emmm I don't know but its defiantly NOT Harry potter! K?

**_Chapter 2: Of Meetings, Puffskins, Sorting Hats and Slaps!_ **

Lilly was late, something that rarely ever happened. She had struggled out of bed this morning. It was almost 6:15 as she hurried to the headmaster's office.

"Good morning…professor." Lilly yawned

"Nice of you to turn up Evans!" said James Potter arrogantly, his hazel eyes twinkling

"Well if I had gotten to bed on time last night then I would have been here but since someone didn't turn up for his Head Boy rounds last night it was impossible, I had to patrol all that ground myself!" Lilly smirked

"Now, now you two settle down all that matters is that you're here now." Dumbledore demanded

"So Headmaster what is it you want us for?" James asked

"Well you see we have a new student starting tomorrow, he will be in your year and Gryffindor I want you to get to know him." He explained

"Oh is that all?" asked James "Well you should let me take care of it! After all we don't want Lilly here falling for him!"

"Shut up Potter! Headmaster I wouldn't trust James as far as I could throw he'll probably have the poor boy involved in one of his notorious schemes faster than you can say Puffskin!" exclaimed the red head

Dumbledore merely chuckled "Ah the woes of the young, such passion and fire! I have no doubt that you will both do exceedingly great jobs at showing the young man around. Now I want to see you both in the library at 9:00pm sharp to introduce you to him. No lateness Ms Evans! Now off you go to breakfast!"

"Yes sir" they both chanted and left the office.

Outside they began to fight unaware that Dumbledore was watching them.

"JAMES POTTER! YOU ARROGANT LITTLE PRAT! HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT!" Lilly yelled pinning him to the wall. James noticed how strong she was for a girl.

"Evans if you want me that bad all you had to do was ask! No need resort to these drastic measures!" he smirked at how close they were.

"Uggggggghhh! There's no getting through to you is there? Don't you get it I don't want you! I never will! Who would want an arrogant chauvinistic pig like you?" she screamed

"Ah but dearest that's not what your note said! Let me think what did it say oh yeah! James isn't really that bad…I mean he looks really hot on a broom! I suppose it's the muscles from Quidditch any girl couldn't help but notice them!" He laughed in a high-pitched girly voice.

This was when Lilly really lost it and slapped him hard across the face leaving a red handprint on his face as she stormed off.

"Lilly wait! I'm sorry come back!" James cried following her

Dumbledore closed his secret window next to his office and sighed.

"Honestly Dumbledore old chappie, I don't know why you think those two will ever get together!" said the sorting hat on the shelf.

"They need to get together. It's destined. If they don't we could all be in some serious trouble." He explained

"Don't go all mystic on me Dumbles! Let me in on the joke." The hat demanded

"I'm afraid it's no joke the fate of our world depends on those two." The headmaster said gravely

"So……….basically we're screwed then?"

Well there ya go review, review, review!

Mzhellfire


	4. andrew

Hey guys! Heres the next chappie! Thanks 2 my wonderful reviewers! 

DC- I own nothink u recognise! Only Andrew!

**Chapter 3: Andrew**

**"_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"_ Lilly thought furiously as she walked down the** **corridor to Charms**.

"**_At least I have charms to look forward to!"_ Lilly smiled it was easily her best subject, something she could rub in James Potters face.**

"**_The stupid bugger! Why can't he leave me alone"_ she thought **

"**_Is that what you really want?'_" said another voice in her head!**

**"Shhhhh yes" she answered but aloud this time**

"**Yes what?" said a girls voice behind her "dreaming of James again?" **

"**Oh shut it Gabi" Lilly laughed at her best friend "I hate that little ass hole!" **

"**Yeah ok Li! Keep telling yourself that and maybe it will come true!" **

"**What will come true?" asked another girl arriving beside Lilly.**

"**Hey Anni! I was just telling Li here that if she keeps denying that she completely fancies the arse off James it might just come true." Said Gabi in bossy, sarcastic tone.**

"**Well Li your in luck, here comes lover boy now. Maybe if you ignore him he'll just…disappear!" Ann-Marie (Anni) giggled sarcastically **

"**Doesn't work, I tried it with Black and he's still bothering Me." shrugged Gabriella (Gabi)**

**The Marauders rounded the corner and all of them laughing at something. James looked like he was about to burst with laughter, Sirius was in hysterics, Remus was going red and Peter was laughing nervously, that all stopped however when they noticed the group of girls standing there.**

"**Gabriella my love! How are you this fine morning? Does your admirer get a kiss?" shouted Sirius running across to where they were standing and putting an arm over Gabi's neck.**

"**Black you would be absolutely crazy if you think you're getting a kiss of Me." said Gabi giggling and tossing her long brown hair behind her shoulders.**

"**No my beautiful goddess this would be me absolutely crazy." At this point he turned from the girls and began running round the corridor shouting and knocking peoples books out of their hands. **

"**Right………….." said Anni laughing but also a little scared.**

"**Hey Potter!" shouted Lilly "You might want to keep that thing on a leash!" **

"**Sirius isn't a dog!" yelled James then muttered to Lupin "most of the time." Which caused them to laugh all over again.**

"**You know what! Why don't you get yourself one too!" she snarled and turned to head off into Charms her friends following her and Sirius still running about in the back ground insanely.**

The rest of the day passed quickly. Before Lilly knew it, it was 8:45 and she was walking down the hall to the library. She pushed open the door of the grand library that she loved so much and stepped in. Over in the far corner she could see James was already there, with Dumbledore but there was no sign of the boy they were about to meet.

"Ahhh Miss Evans." Said Dumbledore warmly

"Hello professor" she smiled "Potter" she continued through gritted teeth

"Evans" he said politely and nodded

"Well where is this guy then?" asked James

"He had some business to take care of before he arrives but he should be here soon." Said Dumbledore

"A seventeen year old boy has business to take care of!" said Lilly sarcastically

"Yeah it will probably be snogging his girlfriend while we wait here like idiots!" said James

"Honestly is that all you ever think about?" asked Lilly

James never got the chance to answer he was interrupted by a shimmering in the air followed by the sudden appearance of a young man.

"Sorry I'm late Albus but those Sulphide Demons were tough to handle" he said brushing himself off "they really are-" but he was silenced by a strong look from Dumbledore "Ahhh…right……..hello there" he gestured to Lilly and James who looked confused

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter, may I introduce you to Mr Andrew Malfoy." Said Dumbledore

James was the first to speak.

"You can't be serious! Isn't he related to Lucius MALFOY! Voldemort's right hand man!" said James

"I'm his baby brother unfortunately." Sighed Andrew

"Yes Andrew however hasn't seen his brother in how long?"

"Three years. After my mum died he became a death eater, so I left and moved in with some friends."

"Ohhh…..I'm so sorry. It must have been awful. Ignore James he lacks the ability to be a decent human being." Lilly said smiling "I'm Lilly Evans."

"Charmed" he said taking her hand and kissing it softly, Lilly smiled even more but James looked furious

"Well, time's getting on a bit. You should show Mr Malfoy to his dorm." Said Dumbledore

"It would be our pleasure." Said Lilly still staring at Andrew

"Yeah our pleasure!" scoffed James

**Ok! Don't go mental, yes Lilly is attracted 2 Andrew but James is still her number 1 guy! If you read on you'll see! Plz read on! And I know this looks a little like my other fict but believe me its different! Review! Plz!**


	5. dorms

**Hey guys! Sorry it took sooooooooooooooo long! I had writers block! Anywho here's the next chappie!**

**Chapter 4: Dorms**

The journey to the dormitories wasn't fun. You could cut the tension with a knife. James still brooding and drawing death glares at Andrew walked a little away from the others. Finally Lilly broke the silence.

"Sooooo………Andrew. Where abouts was you're last school?" she asked

"Emmm…. it wasn't really a school, we traveled about a lot, traini- I mean learning spells and stuff. When I'm older though I hope to open a school in Scotland where…. people can go and learn _alternative_ magic." He said choosing his words carefully

"And what sort of _alternative_ magic would that be?" snapped James

"Oh, just stuff like here, only maybe some martial arts thrown in here and there, complicated spells, things like that, stuff that might be useful against Voldemort." Andrew explained

"Well hopefully by the time you open this school he'll be gone but it's still a great idea!" exclaimed Lilly

"Positively life changing" added James sarcastically

"Oh shut up Potter! What do you know?" said Lilly

"A lot!"

"Like what? Do _you_ know what you're going to with you're life?" Lilly snapped

"No! Who does at 17? …. Apart from him! What ever I do! Sorry I didn't have the perfect plan like Mr Death eater here or the Queen of ice! You! Yeah we all know what you're going to be doing in 10 years time! Making hell freeze over! Hey I'll think of you every time it snows, Evans!" and with that he stomped off.

Lilly just shook her head and Andrew looked ready to burst with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked

"Oh nothing, nothing." He said and quickly looked away. What was really funny though was that he had just used secret powers to look into their futures and he couldn't believe how much they actually loved each other even when they fought like that.

It only took another few seconds before they arrived at the dorms.

"Your room is just up there." Lilly pointed "I'm sorry but you have to share a room with that prat!"

"He's not so bad, well I guess this is my stop." He said pointing at a staircase leading to the boy's dorm.

"Yeah goodnight Andrew. I'll see you in the morning." As she turned to leave he caught her arm

"Lilly?"

"Yes Andrew?" she asked

"James might not seem like it now but he's a really great guy and he cares for you a lot. Just remember that. And oh! Call me Andy." He smiled

"How can you possibly know that? You only spent a few minutes with him!" she said confused

"Some people you can just tell. Goodnight Lilly." He said heading up the stairs

"Night…Andy." She said quietly

In the dorms James sat on his bed in what could be described as nothing else but a huff. His arms were tightly folded, he had a deep scowl on his face and his eyes were so narrow he almost couldn't see.

"What's up James old chum?" asked Sirius

"Nothing." He replied

"Then why do you have the look of an injured tortoise on your face?" he laughed

"I do not look like an injured reptile Padfoot so just leave it!"

"Says the person who could scare the grease of Snape's hair with that scowl! But ok I know when I'm not wanted! I'm just the best friend! No one listen to me!" he said and went back to studying the marauders map.

That was when Andrew entered.

"What the hell do you want?" snapped James

"Ummm a bed, I think." Andrew replied

"James that was rude! What's up with you tonight? Do you know this guy?" asked Lupin

"Yeah, he's a death eater! That's what's up with me! Dumbledore let a freaking death eater into the school!" James cried flinging his hands up in the air

"I AM NOT A DEATH EATER! How many times do I have to tell you?" Andrew shouted as he ran his fingers through his cropped sandy hair.

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE!" shouted Lupin "James you need to calm down and stop jumping to conclusions and you who ever you are…come in, sit, and tell us why Prongs here thinks you're a death eater."

Andrew wearily took a few more steps toward the group.

"Well my name is Andrew Malfoy, I was invited here by Dumbledore, and before I came to Hogwarts I travelled all over the world learning lots of different kinds of magic. My brother is Lucius Malfoy but I haven't seen him in years. My family kind of disowned me after I left to study all over the world and my mum died." He finished

"Well I see no reason not to believe him." Said Lupin smiling

"Me either. After all I know what it's like to be the _black_ sheep in the family!" Sirius laughed

"That was a real bad pun Padfoot." Said Peter speaking for the first time

"Alright! Marauders meeting! I want to talk to you guys!" shouted James and stood up, then he went over to the far side of the room pressed a button and seemed to disappear through the wall.

"This shouldn't take long." Lupin assured Andrew and disappeared followed by Peter

"Yeah just sit tight!" smiled Sirius and was gone

**Reviewer responses:**

**Singdownthemoonhorselvr: thanks so much for reviewing! They were great they really inspired me to keep going! Jasmine's a great reviewer and I'm so glad you found me on hers! Thanks again!**

**Aelotia: I agree it's great to see James jealous! His reaction is priceless! Thanks for the review!**

**The Mandapants: I really thought James was head boy! Oh well! I will invent some excuse later on as to why he was chosen! It would be great if you would read my other fict! It might help clear a few issues up. I will try and make the chappies longer but I've had a shit load of exams so…I've been busy! I promise I'll get around to reading your fict too! I started it and it really looks promising! Don't worry I can totally take criticism as long as its helpful! Thanks again!**

**Well that's it! R n r plz! **


End file.
